The arms of an Angel
by Arika Kamiya
Summary: it's been four years since Arnold and Helga have seen each other. Helga has a secret can Arnold save her before it kills her? sequel to Love me when i'm gone. Rated for violence and semi swearing. New chapter. working on chapter 3 so it will make sense
1. Helga's life

Chapter 1:

The bright lights and fancy music swirled through the air. Helga made her way through the crowd trying to find a certain someone. When she spotted the messy brown hair she was looking for she walked over to him and slipped her arm through his, "Chad you didn't have to do this for me."

"I know but you're my girl. I want to make sure you have the very best birthday ever." 

Helga smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "But still all these people…. I never suspected that I had so many friends."

"You're very popular after all you are the prettiest girl in all of California."

Helga blushed slightly and smiled, " You sir are very charming."

"And you madam are wanted by my sister-in-law." He said pointing to a young woman about Helga's age.

She released his arm, "I'll be back." She said kissing his cheek.

"Take your time."

She walked over to her, 'Hey Elena. What's up?"

Elena smiled, " Nothing Chad just needed a distraction so he could go get your present. I volunteered."

"Elena you weren't supposed to tell me."

" I can tell you that you still don't know what the present is…Oh I can't wait to see your reaction…"

"My reaction? Oh what is it? Elena please tell me…I promise I'll still act surprised."

"No I can't. Chad would positively go insane if I told you."

Before she could speak, Chad interrupted them, "Sorry El but do you mind if I borrow her for just one second?" he said slipping his arm around Helga's waist.

"Sure take her I was tired of her anyway." She joked.

Helga stuck out her tongue as Chad led her away. He led her outside away from the crowd and she sat down on a nearby bench. Chad sat beside her and immediately took her hand. She smiled as he just stared at her, "What?"

"Here open this."

He handed her a big box. She opened it and pulled out a medium size box. She then opened the medium size box and pulled out a small box she opened that one. Inside a small slip of paper was folded neatly. She unfolded it and read the words out loud: _ "You are pure in heart and mind someone better I could never find. I love you more than life can see. And in my heart you will always be."_

Helga smiled through her tears, "Thanks."

"There is more to it."

She lifted the smallest box up and stared at the ring inside. It glistened slightly under the moonlight, "Oh my god. It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Well I thought maybe you would like to have a ring to symbolize our engagement."

"Are you…"

He smiled and nodded. He took the ring from her and slid it on her finger, "Helga G. Pataki will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Without really thinking she blurted out, "Yes!! I will yes."

He pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder. She looked up and stared at the ring that rested on her finger. This was the moment she had been dreaming of since she was young. Except Arnold would be the one who would propose and not this man. She wondered what her old friends would say if they knew that she and Chad were getting married. They wouldn't be too happy. " I just won't invite them to the wedding." She decided mentally. Besides what chance would there be that they would come out to California anyway?


	2. Married Life

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 2:

You'll never see me fall apart, in the words of a broken heart….

Destiny's Child, Emotions

"Helga, its Elena! Open up. We've got a surprise for you?" Elena yelled through the door. Helga opened the door, "Hey what's all the yelling about?"

"Derek, bring it in." Elena ordered Derek pushed the large box into the apartment.

"You guys bought me a crib?"

"Two." Said another voice. Helga looked up as Chad pushed the other box into the room.

"Oh my…why did you do this?"

"Our twins are due in a few weeks and Derek and I are gonna put the finishing touches on the babies' room. So exactly how much is left?"

"Well," Helga rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, "The pictures need to be put up and then there's the cribs."

"All right. Dere let's get started." They disappeared into the nursery as Elena and Helga gathered the pictures. Elena looked over at Helga and noticed several dark spots on her arm.

"Hey Helga, what happened?"

Helga glanced at her bruised arms, "While I was working yesterday, I bumped into some stuff. I'm all right. Really." She lied, smiling wide. She hoped Elena wouldn't ask anymore questions. If she did how was Helga going to explain that Chad did that to her? Thankfully Elena didn't question her any further. They went into the nursery where Chad and Derek were arguing. "Whoa guys. What's going on?" Elena asked, trying to separate them.

"Derek is trying to tell me how to put this crib together."

"Chad is being a jackass and can't take a little advice."

"It's more like criticism."

"Come on Chad. Will it kill you to listen to him?"

"Yeah baby brother. Why don't you listen to your wife?" Derek joked.

Chad turned to Helga and grabbed her wrist. She whimpered softly as he twisted it, "Don't insult me like that again. Do you understand me?" he hissed into her ear.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She whispered trying to free herself.

He dropped her wrist and turned back to Derek. "Was that really necessary, Chad?" he asked.

"Listen Derek; don't tell me how to treat my wife. I don't tell you how to treat yours."

Before another argument could break out, Helga suggested that they all sit down for dinner. As Elena helped Helga prepare the food, she bluntly asked, "How long has this been going on, Helga?"

"What?"

"This…" she said taking Helga's wrist and showing her the black and blue ring.

"It's nothing."

"You said he had stopped."

"I know and this was just a one time thing. I swear, Elena."

"You could lose the twins if this keeps up."

"Nothing is going on. Social services have no reason to take my children."

"I wasn't talking about social services. Helga, if Chad keeps hitting you …you could lose the twins."

"Chad loves me ok. He would never do anything to hurt me or our children."

She said walking back into the dining room. "I wish I could believe that." Elena whispered. She followed Helga into the dining room and plopped down beside Derek, "Derek, she has bruises."

"I know."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because he is grown man and I'm not about butt into his life."

"But Helga…"

"Look El, I tried talking to him once before, but he wouldn't listen. What do you want me to do tell mommy and daddy on him?"

(A few weeks later)

"You know mom, dad, and Olga are coming over to see Trent and Jenna."

"Yeah they called a few days ago."

"The plane comes today. Did you forget?"

"Oh I did…" He kissed Helga's cheek, "I better get going then."

"Dinner should be ready when you get back."

"Okay."

After an hour wait Helga heard the door knob turn and several voices, "She should be in the nursery."

Bob burst into the room, "Where are my grandchildren?"

"Daddy shhhh! I just got Trent back to sleep. Don't wake him."

"Geez Olga…I just want to see them."

"No dad, Olga is right behind you."

Bob shrugged, "I'm starving. What do you have to eat around here?"

"Stop yelling. Come on everyone. I'll get us some lunch together. She led them out of the nursery. "Olga will you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure." She got up and followed Helga into the kitchen. After a short silence, Olga spoke up, "Helga are you okay? You look a sick."

"Yeah I'm fine." She said pushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"That bruise, where did it come from?"

Realizing her mistake, she quickly covered her cheek.

"Baby Sister, don't ignore me. Answer my question."

"It's nothing ok."

"Did he hit you?"

Helga finished preparing the food, "Olga, please don't say anything especially to mom and dad ok. They will just overreact. Besides I can handle this."

"Helga, Olga it's turning into a madhouse out here." He said stepping into the kitchen. Olga gathered the tray of food and left the two alone. Helga was about to follow when Chad blocked her exit, "What was that all about?" He said looking at her sternly.

"Nothing. Olga and I just had a little disagreement."

"Yeah um about that; I don't appreciate you telling Olga our business."

"What?"

"I heard every word of it" He said walking toward her, "What goes on between us is none of her concern."

"I'm sorry, Chad."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." He reached for her and pinned her against the wall, "You're going to go out there and smile at everyone. We'll finish this conversation later."


	3. finding out

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 3:

I gotta leave you alone.

~ J-Lo, All I have

" Are you all right?" Phoebe asked.

" Yeah, yeah," she said quickly, " what are you guys doing here?"

" We remembered your invitation for us to come out here so we took you up on it. What happened to you?"

She covered her face with her hand, " Clumsy."

" Oh looks like somebody tied the noose," Gerald said pointing to the ring that rested on her left ring finger.

" Oh yeah it'll be four years next week."

Arnold stared at her bewildered. Now what was he to do? She was married and probably deeply in love. " We have to see the pictures."

" Uh sure come on in. Your going to have to excuse the mess I haven't had a chance to clean up. Trent come and get your toys."

" Trent?"  
" Yeah he's my son."

The boy appeared and began picking up his toys. " If I didn't know any better I would say that kid looks a lot like Chad." Arnold whispered to Gerald who agreed. " Now where is that photo album…. Oh there it is." Helga said picking up the white book.

Phoebe began flipping through it. " Oh Helga you are so pretty," she pointed to a photo of Helga with her father, mother, and sister. Where are the pictures of you and the groom?"

" In the back."

Phoebe turned to the back of the book and stared at the first wedding photo. " Helga…who is this?"

" That's my husband."

" I know that but what's his name?"

" uh…Chad." she said muffling her voice.

" Excuse me did you say Chad?"

" Yeah."  
" Helga G. Pataki! I don't believe you."  
" What? He said he would get help."

" And you believed him? Look at your face. Isn't it obvious that he isn't getting any help?"

" I just have to give him a chance that's all."

" Helga…god haven't you learned anything?"

" I'm sorry. He talked me into getting back with him.

" Don't say sorry to me…"

" Look Phebs I seriously don't want to talk about this."

They stood to leave. " wait…Look I'm sorry. But Chad and I had a fight and…

" And he beat you." Phoebe said her hands on her hips.

" And I'm not in the mood to talk about it. There's going to be a party on the beach later tonight. Around 6:00. You guys want to come?"

The group glanced at each other and finally agreed.


	4. Beach Party

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 4:

And though my heart is beatin for ya I can't stop cryin

~Ashanti, Foolish

" Come on family! The party is about to start." Chad yelled to his family.

Helga walked out holding the twins hands, " did you pack everything into the car?"

" If I pack anymore into that stupid car it would drag on the ground." he said with annoyance in his voice, " Now get in so we can go."

They piled into the car. As they drove along Helga looked at him, " Chad dear."

" What?"  
" Umm I'm kind of expecting friends at the party and so…"

" Who…"

" Wait I'm not done…"

" I asked you WHO?"

" Phoebe and Her husband Gerald…"

" AND…"

" Arnold…"

" That weird headed guy from that stupid city?"

" Umm yeah."

" What the hell is he doing here?"

" I kind of invited them out here."

" WHY?"

" We were broken up then."

" That doesn't matter." He gripped the steering tightly causing his knuckles to turned white.

" Chad please." she said touching his arm gently.

Quickly he pushed her against the passenger window, " Don't touch me," he yelled pulling the car on the side of the road. Trent pulled his sister closer to him, " don't watch Jen just close your eyes," he whispered.

" When we get there don't talk to him or look at him am I clear?" he yelled banging her head against the window repeatedly.

" Yes god yes please let me go!" she screamed.

He released her and starting driving again. They reached the beach and chose a spot. Helga spread the blanket out while Chad went off to play Frisbee and the kids went to find their friends. She plopped down and took out her compact to inspect the latest damage. She didn't dare look in the car for fear of Chad hitting her again. " Hey stranger." 

Helga glanced up. Shauna was standing there smiling. " I met your friends a few hours ago. They were looking for you did they find you?"

" Yeah."

" Did you tell them about the beach party?"

" Yeah they should be here after awhile."

" What happen?" she asked pointing to the forming bruises on her face.

" Oh accident." she said smiling in spite of herself.

" Uh huh. What's with the sweatshirt and pants? It's the middle of summer and it's like a million degrees out here."

" I'm just really cold today."

" Come on Helga. I may not be the smartest person on two legs but I know that you can not be cold I mean you are about to start sweating." 

" It's nothing really."

" Yeah I know why you are wearing this stuff. It's because it hides this," she said rolling up the sleeve slightly revealing her wrist, which was covered in dark spots, " Your bruises. From where he's grabbed you and beat you. Helga why won't you let people help you?"

" He's getting help it's just taking a while to work."

" When has he been going to the so called anger management classes?"

" Straight after work. From 4:30 to 6:30."

" Helga people have seen him all over city between that time. He hasn't been going."

" Th…at's n..ot …true." she stuttered.

" Yes it is. I even seen him myself."

" why would he lie to me?"

" Because he wants to rule over you. He knows you're to afraid to leave him. That's what he uses against you."

" Helga!!" it was Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold.

" Oh god." she whispered putting her head down.

" what?"

" It's Arnold. Chad told me to stay away from him."

They sat down, " Hey how are you?" Arnold said smiling slightly.

" Oh I'm good." she said chuckling nervously. 

" That's good where are the kids?" 

" with their friends."

" Oh."

After a few minutes Helga began to relax. Maybe Chad hadn't even noticed that Arnold was with her. Boy was she wrong. Out of nowhere he quickly yanked her up, " we're going home," he hissed in her ear, " Get up we need to take our blanket."

" don't worry about it Chad I'll bring back after the party." Shauna said, then realizing how stupid that was. If only she had let him take the blanket then she could bought her friend some time. " Fine whatever let's go." he said yanking her towards the car and nearly jerking her arm out of it's socket in the processes. Once they got home Trent and Jenna immediately rushed into their room and locked the door. " Come on Jen. Sit over here with me." he said patting a spot beside him. He was glad to be with his sister. He had always protected her. As he listened to sounds of glass breaking, his mother crying, and his father yelling he had made a vow, " I'll never be like him." he whispered watching his sister cry quietly on his chest. 


	5. Fallen

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 5:

No more having to fuss and fight

~ Ashanti, Unfoolish

" It was a mistake for us to come here," Phoebe said lifting her suitcase.

" No it wasn't," Arnold said, " I just wish we could help her."

" There's nothing we can do until she gets out of that house," Gerald noted, " Come on we're gonna miss our flight."

****

" Trent…Jenna wake up." Helga whispered.

" Momma? What's wrong?" Trent asked sleepily.

" Come on sweetie we're leaving. Jenna wake up."

" Where are we going?"

" I don't have time to explain that right now. Please get up and pack some cloths and help your sister. Can you do that for me Trent?"

He nodded, " thanks son."

He smiled and reached up to hug her but stopped when his hand touched something wet. She tousled his hair then left the room. He turned on the light and looked at his hand. "What's wrong Trent?"

" It was mom," He said quietly, " she…she was bleeding." he stared at the red liquid on his fingers.

****

Shauna whistled loudly and a large dog with shaggy grey fur bounded around the corner. 

" Calm down Charlie. Here's dinner," she said glancing at the clock. It read 5:30. " Well it's an early breakfast," she said shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure why she wasn't able to sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night long. Maybe it was because she was worried about Helga, who was still locked in the house of hell. She had known Chad had a temper but Helga was such a persuasive person so she thought with her help Chad would change. But she was wrong and now it was her fault that Helga was suffering. Shauna turned to the sound of someone knocking on the door. " Who is that knocking on my door this early in the morning?"

" Shauna it's me. Open the door."

She open the door, " what are you doing here?"

" I'll tell you later. I don't want to be out in the open, Chad might be looking for us."

" Oh what's wrong with me? Come on in."

She led them in, " why don't I take them into the guestroom for you."

" Thanks."

"Okay come on kids," she whispered, leading them into the room down the hall. Helga leaned weakly against a nearby wall. She ran her fingers along the cut on her neck. Shauna returned and saw her leaning against the wall, " you okay?"

" I don't think so. He tried to cut my throat but missed and got the side of my neck instead. It's been bleeding for a while. It won't stop. I feel so…" with those words Helga's eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. " HELGA! Are you all right?"

****

When Helga finally opened her eyes she realized that she was in a hospital bed, her twins were clinging to Shauna, and the doctor was talking about her. " She was very fortunate to get here when she did. If she had of lost another ounce of blood she would have died. We're giving her fluid to get her blood back up and we put about 12 stitches in her neck. But in all she'll just fine."

" Thank you so much." Shauna said sighing with relief.

The doctor nodded and started walking away but Jenna pulled his jacket tail. " What is it little guy?"

" I saw it…"

" You saw what?"

" I saw what my dad did to my mom."

" You did?"

Jenna nodded slowly, " Tell me what happened?"

" They were fighting and he was hitting her."

" That would explain those bruises."

" She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her hair and then got a knife and he cut her."

" Your dad did this?"

She nodded again tears gathering in her eyes. Trent pulled her closer, " when did you go out there?"

" After you fell asleep. I was thirsty but mommy and daddy were still fighting."

" Then why didn't you come back to our room?"

" I was too scared to move. I had never watched them fight before. It scared me."

" That's why I don't want you out there." He pulled her into a hug.

" This is terrible. I'm afraid I'll have to put you two in protective custody."

" NO you can't." Shauna said jumping up.

" I have to this is child endangerment."

" She was leaving him. I swear."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I swear."

He looked at her suspiciously, "All right."

" Can we go see her?"

He nodded, " Just don't stay too long."

Shauna walked them into the room. Helga was sitting up with a mirror looking at her neck.

" How do you feel?"

" Like crap…hey my babies."

" Momma we're not going back are we? I don't want daddy to hurt you anymore."

" I don't either. Don't worry Jenna. We're not going home. You don't have to worry about daddy and me fighting anymore."


	6. secrets and lies

The arms of an Angel

Chapter 6:

There are secrets in this life I can't hide.

~ 3 doors down, When I'm gone

After a week or so in the hospital, Helga and the twins had headed for her old home in the city. She knocked on the door and Bob answered, " What are you doing here?"  
" Can I come in dad it's cold out here and I've got the twins."

" Where's Chad?"

" I don't know! Can I come in?"

" Sure but call that husband of yours."

" Umm there is something about him I need to tell you…"

*****

Arnold strolled aimlessly down the sidewalk. Ever since he left L.A. his mind had been on no one but Helga. " I wish there was something I could do for her," he said passing by the Pataki house.

****

" What do you mean he beats you?" Bob asked his face as red as a tomato.

" He hits me _Bob_, Over and over again. And don't even think about telling me to go back and 'try to work things out' because that is never going to happen." She said crossing her arms and sitting back on the couch.

" Chad was so nice when we met him are you sure you're not just accident prone?"  
" Yeah Bob that's it," she said disgusted, " I 'accidentally' tried to cut my own throat."

" He tried to cut your throat?"

" He missed and got the side of my neck instead. I've got 12 stitches."

Bob squinted to get a better view of his daughter's neck, " She's right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

" It's all right dad."

" You know you can stay here as long as you need to."

" Thanks…"

" Is there anything you want? Anything you need?"

" No I'm good."

" Are you sure?"

" Well… there is something I need…"

" What's that?"  
" A nap."

" Go ahead. I'll watch the twins." Bob smiled at the children sitting quietly beside their mother."

" Thanks dad." Helga said getting up and trudging slowly up the stairs. She settled down in her old bedroom. Not long after she fell asleep the telephone rang. " Helga it's for you…" Miriam called.

" I'll take it up here. Thanks mom. Hello?"

" What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Chad?"

" You think you can get away from me?"  
" Leave me alone."

" I can't do that. I _Love _you and our kids. We have to be a family Helga don't you see that?"  
Her eyes grew wide with fear. " I found those little divorce papers on the table, you think that's going to stop me?"

" Whether you like it or not Chad we're getting a divorce."

" No we won't. If I can't have you no one will. I'll kill you first. I know where you are. I'm watching your every move. I would keep a close eye on the twins if I were you. Children tend to disappear these days." with those words Chad hung up the phone.

Helga quickly got up and ran down the stairs. Trent, Jenna, and Bob were gone.

" Trent! Jenna! Where are you?!"

" Helga calm down. B took them…."

" Trent, Jenna!! Mom…mom where are they? Where are my children?" she screamed bursting into tears.

" Helga it's all right. Calm down. B has them. He went to pick up your sister. She's at the airport."

" Oh thank god," Helga said sighing and running her hands through her hair, " Mom the next time someone calls for me just take a message."

" Who was that on the phone anyway?"

" Just someone."

*****

Olga and Helga had been home for almost 3 weeks. Olga was concerned about her sister. Although she was proud that her sister left the bastard, she wanted Helga to find her own place. " Hey Helga how long have you been staying here?"

" About three weeks. My real estate agent found a new house today. Me and the twins are going to check it out today."

" The last five houses were fine."

" I know but I really want a play room for Trent and Jenna."

" Playrooms should be the least of your worries. You need to find a house for your you and children." 

" Well excuse me for wanting my children to be happy with their house. Besides those other houses were so obvious. Chad knows my likes and dislikes. He would know I would buy something like one of those houses. I need something inconspicuous."

" Chad isn't worried about you."

" Oh isn't he? Then why is he calling a thousand times a day threatening to kill me?"

" Do you honestly think he is serious?"

" Do you even now how many times he's tried to kill me?"

" No…"

" He's tried smothering me with a pillow, he's tried stabbing me god knows how many times, and he's beaten me with a golf club twice. So no you don't know. So why don't you go back to that stupid husband of yours."

" He may be stupid but at least he doesn't beat me…"

Helga's angry expression quickly changed to a hurt one.

" Oh Helga I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

" No Olga you're right you're right. As far back as I can remember everyone has always judged me by what _you _did. It was always like Olga did this and Olga won that and Helga why can't you be more like Olga?"

" I never meant…"

" Ya know ever since I was little all I ever wanted was for mom and dad to stop comparing me to the great glory of Olga. You were so perfect and I was so not. And when I met Chad it was like I finally met someone who accepted me for who I was. After the first time he hit me and he started begging me to take him back I figured I would never meet someone like him. I mean he told me he loved me. No one had ever told me they loved me before. That's why I took him back all those times. Maybe that's why I married him. But of course Olga would never do that because she so damn perfect. So why don't you prance around like miss sunshine and I'll fade into the background. Olga will get all the praise and Helga will get the cold shoulder. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it's always going to be." Helga shook her head and disappeared down stairs.


	7. new life

The arms of an angel

Chapter 7: 

What can I say to make your doubts all disappear?

~LFO, Your heart is safe with me

Olga followed Helga down the stairs after a while. Helga's head was buried in the crook of her arm. " Helga…"

She looked up, " Olga, I bought the house. You don't have to worry about me stealing your spotlight anymore. As soon as I get my furniture and stuff then we'll move in and mom and dad can stop paying attention to me."

" You got the house that's great…Mom and dad won't stop paying attention to you. Why are you crying?"

" Chad just called. He says that if I don't bring back his kids then he'll kill me."

" Don't let him bother you."

" Dear god Olga. He put 12 stitches in my neck! He's put me in the hospital more times than you, mom, and dad combined. I believe I have plenty to worry about." 

" He's just trying to scare you."

" Yeah well it's working."

" You don't have anything to worry about. Okay. Everything is going to be fine."

" Easy for you to say. You don't have a psychopath trying to kill you and take your kids."

" Helga…"

" After 7 emergencies rooms and 3 intensive care units don't you dare sit there and tell me I have nothing to worry about."

After a long silence Olga said, " I'm sorry baby sister. You're right. I don't understand what you're going through but you can't stop living. You've got Trent and Jenna to think about."

" They are the only two people on my mind."

Suddenly the telephone shrieked and Olga answered it. " Hello?"

" Where is she?"

" Chad is that you?"

" Where the hell is my wife?"

" Leave her alone."

" WHERE IS SHE?"

Olga hung up the phone and turned to her sister. " Now do you see what I mean?"

****

" Awww my back."

" Arnold, all you did was move a side table." Helga said laughing and handing him a glass of lemonade.

" You know Arnold, Always complaining." Phoebe said smiling wide and placing a box of dishes on the kitchen counter.

" Come on we still got to get the beds." Gerald said helping Arnold up.

" So are the twins exciting about having separate rooms?" Phoebe asked.

" To be honest they are sharing a room."

" Why?"

" Their idea. I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't have it any other way." She said placing a stack of dishes in a cabinet.

" This is a nice place…" Gerald said setting down bed railings.

" I know. It was my great aunt's or something. I got it dirt cheap."

"After we finish moving you in why don't we order some pizza and watch some movies." Arnold said smiling.

" Yeah that sounds great. But nothing r rated I've still got my babies to think about."

Later that night Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold arrived with several movies and two boxes of pizza.

" Hey guys come on in. You don't have to worry about the twins they are in bed."

" All right x rated movies." Arnold said jumping up and down.

" No I don't think so." Helga said laughing, "come on in." she said moving aside so they could walk in. Just a she was closing the door she noticed some standing across the street. The figure seem to be watching them. " Helga come on we are about to watch The Matrix. What's wrong?" Arnold said touching her arm. 

She jumped slightly, " Oh nothing I was just…thinking."

After the movie Helga jumped up, " I'm in the mood for chocolate. And it just so happen my mom sent a chocolate cake so who wants some?"

Three hands shot up, " Okay. Phebs you want to help?"

" Sure."

Once alone Phoebe asked, " Are you okay Helga?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

" I was just worried about you. You seemed a little distracted. I just thought…"

Before she could finish the telephone rang, " Sorry Phebs. Hello?"

" Hey Honey?"

" How did you get our number?"

" How is my family?"

" You leave us alone!"

" Now what type of father and husband would I be if I didn't check up on my wife and children?"

" STOP CALLING!"  
" I'm warning you! if you don't bring me back my kids you'll regret it I'll make you sorry!"

" Helga hang up the phone." Phoebe whispered.

Helga obeyed then turned to her friend, " He's gonna kill me." she pulled up an empty chair and sat down, " I don't know why I bother. No matter where I go he always finds me. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'll never get away from him. I feel like giving up. Ya know if wasn't for my twins I would stand out in the middle of the street and tell him to come get me."

" Don't talk like that."

" If you duck in and out of holes like a scared rabbit you'll talk exactly like that believe me."

" You can't give up Helga. You are my best friend and I love you. Gerald and Arnold, they care for you too. We are here for you always."

Helga pulled Phoebe into a hug as Arnold open the door, " As much as I would love to watch this beautiful display of female bonding, Gerald and I would love to get a piece of cake. We are turning into pumpkins out here." 

" Go on. Go back out there." Helga said to Phoebe.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah go on."

Phoebe patted her knee gently then walked out. " Helga we need to talk…" Arnold said crouching before her. 

" About what?"

" About us… I want us to give this….you and me a chance…."

" I don't know Arnold…How can I trust you?"

" You have my word as a gentleman that I will never hurt you. I love you." 

She smiled and threw her arms around him, " Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that? I've had a crush on you since pre-school."

" So what do you say?"

" Okay I will us a chance."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

****

" Mom! Mom!"

Helga jumped out of bed and ran to the twins room, " Jenna what's wrong?"

" It was a monster."

" Oh my poor Jenna," She whispered rocking and running her fingers through her daughters golden blonde hair, " I'll check for monsters okay."

She peeked under the desk and bed, " See Jen no monsters."

" It was at the window."

Helga sighed, " fine." 

She moved the curtain and was stunned to see a paper cup half full of coffee.

" Trent, Jenna come on let's go down stairs."

She walked them down the stairs and called the police then she called Arnold.

" Do you have restraining order?" asked an officer.

" No but he's gonna kill me."

" Are you going to pick him up?" Arnold said resting his hands on her shoulders.

" If we did we couldn't hold him."

" Oh I see. I have to be dead before you do anything."

"I'm sorry but we can't arrest a paper cup."

" what am I going to do then. Sit here and wait for him to kill me?"

" My advice to you is get a boyfriend or a dog."


	8. birthday

The arms of an angel 

Chapter 8:

I know you want to leave me but I refuse to let you go.

~The Temptations, Ain't too proud to beg

Today was a happy day. Today was the twin's fifth birthday. With much coaxing Helga managed to hide their present, a golden retriever named Rocky, at her parent's house. Phoebe and Gerald had taken the twins to the park giving Helga, Arnold, Bob, Miriam, and Olga time to plan the party. " Okay we've got the cake, balloons, party hats, confetti, and presents from everyone. When the guests get here send them to the kitchen. The twins shouldn't be back for another 30 minutes."

" Where are you going Helga?"

" I need a nap. I've been up since 5:30 this morning." Helga said disappearing up stairs.

After a while there was a knock at the door. Bob answered, " What do you want?"

Chad smiled, " Today is my kids' birthday. Plus I need to talk to my wife."

" Helga says you beat her. Tell me why would I let you in?"

" She told you what? Oh pop I admit I did _push_ her but it was only in self-defense. She came after me with a knife."

" If you ever touch her again I'll snap you in half."

" Okay so I lost my cool once, but come on pop you can't look me in the eye and tell me you've never lost your cool before. Just let me in to talk to her. I want to tell her I love her."

" You've got five minutes."

" Thanks."

He walked up stairs, as Olga came out of the kitchen, "Why did you let him in?"

" He wants to talk to Helga."

" He wants to kill her."

" He won't try anything. Not while I'm here."

Upstairs, Chad opened the door to Helga's room. She was lying across her bed. Her hair fell around her eyes revealing fading bruises on her neck. He stepped inside and shut the door quietly. He pushed her hair out of her face, " Hey sweet heart. Come on get up we're going home."

She opened her eyes, " Forget it Chad I'm not going anywhere."

" Don't make this hard…"

" DAD!"  
His hand quickly covered her mouth, " Don't do this Helga. Just get up and…"

Slowly the door open, it was Jenna. " Hey princess." he said moving his hand slightly.

" JENNA, go get Grandpa hurry."

" No Jen come back here." he ran after the girl but she was already down the stairs. He shut the door and locked the door. She got up and walked toward him, " Please don't do this…"

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her across the bed, " why do you have to make everything so hard!" he yelled. 

He held down and began hitting her in her head and face repeatedly. Bob and Arnold rushed up the stairs. " Miriam call the police." Bob yelled.

" Already did B."

" Chad open this door." Arnold yelled.

Inside Helga was curled into a tight ball. She was bleeding very badly. Chad was standing with his hands in his hair. He could the people outside trying to break the door down. " All right I'm coming." he said unlocking the door. The police pushed it open and shoved a gun in his face. " Pop this isn't what you think. She made me do this."

An officer sat down beside her, " Can you move your head from side to side?"

Carefully she moved her head. " Can you move your jaw?"

she opened and closed her mouth. " do you think anything is broken?"

She shook her head. Arnold walked over to them, " Is she okay?" 

" yeah. Do you want to press charges?"

Arnold helped her to her feet, " You bet."


	9. losing

The arms of an angel

Chapter 9:

When you lose a part of yourself to someone you know

~New Found Glory, Sorry

" Trent, Jenna, stop running through the house with that dog! Uh why did I get that dog for them anyway?"

Rocky barked and leapt on Helga covering her mud. " TRENT JENNA get in here now!"

Slowly the two children walked forward. " Look at this mess. I just mopped the floor like two seconds ago. You both know I'm not suppose to be moving around a lot with my bruised ribs. And I can't half see with a this stupid eye being swollen shut and…."

" Mommy we're sorry. We'll clean it up." Trent said and Jenna nodded in agreement.

" What…no I don't want you to…"

" No mommy we want to."

" Okay I need to sit down thank you both."

****

Chad stood across the street from Helga's house. " How dare she send _me _to jail." he fumed. Oh but he would get even. He had a plan formed and everything. With one more evil glance toward the house he walked away.

*****

Around dinner time Arnold had came over to help Helga fix the food. " So how are your ribs?"

" They're okay. I mean at least he didn't break them…again."

There was then a knock on the door. " No Arnold, don't worry about it I'll get it."

She walked carefully to the door and opened it. There was an officer there.

" Yes may I help you?"

" Helga Brooks?"

" Yes that's me."

" I'm officer Bennett and this is Officer Hanson where are your children?"

" In the living room with that blasted dog. Why? What's wrong?"

" We have a court order ma'am. We have to take them."

" Take them where?"

" We have to put them in protective custody."

" WHAT why?"

" We have reason to believe that they have been abused."  
" You what. No please don't take them. Wait who told you I did this?"

" Helga what's going on?"  
" These people think I've been abusing the twins. No wait you can't just come in here and take them like that."

" MOMMY…help me." Jenna screamed trying to squirm her way out the officer's strong grasp.

" Stop put them down. No please don't take them…" Helga cried running after them and completely ignoring the pain.

She banged her fists against the car windows, "No please don't take them!"

She fell to her knees as the car sped off with a crying Trent and Jenna in the back seat.

" Helga. Come here." Arnold said wrapping his arms around her. " It's okay we'll get them back."

" He did this."

" Who?"

" Chad. He did this. I know he did. He's mad that I sent him to jail. He had them taken from me."

" Don't worry we're gonna get them back. I…we know the best lawyer in town."

" We do? Who?" 

" You'll see right now we got to call Gerald and Phoebe."

*****

"CURLY! You're putting my case in the hands of CURLY! I'm never going to see my kids again."

" Calm down Helga. Curly is really good at this. He'll get your kids back."

" This is going against my better judgment. But okay."

At the Curly's office Arnold and Helga sat in front of Curly's desk as he read a file.

" I did a little off hand research about your life during the past five years," he said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, " And it seems you have had a number of trips to the hospital. You've had six broken ribs. Your arm was broken in 3 places. You've had a third degree burn. You've had a concussion. You were in ICU three times each one longer than the other. You were in the emergency room 7 different times. You've had a 12 stitches in your neck… and in all the police reports they are classified as accidents."

" What does this have to do with me getting my kids back?"

" I need to know that you are capable of taking care of your children without anymore of these…accidents. I've already proven that the children haven't been abused but the prosecution will argue that you are mentally unstable because of this," he said pointing to the folder.

" What you think I did all those things to myself?"

" That's what the prosecution will say. That you are a threat to yourself and your children."

" Here look at this, " She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of the whole family when the twins were born. Helga was holding Jenna and Chad was holding Trent. "Do you see that man? That's my husband. He did all that stuff to me. There is so much that he's done to me that isn't in that little folder of yours. You want a threat…there's your threat. You should prosecute him not me."

" I need you to tell me everything, anything that will help the case."

" Helga wait are you sure about this." Arnold asked.

" Positive…Oh Curly how are you at divorce cases?" 


	10. Chasing Waterfalls

The arms of an angel

Chapter10:

Don't go chasing waterfalls. Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that your use to. I know that you're going to have your way or nothing at all. But I think your moving to fast.

~TLC, Waterfalls 

It had been two days since the twins had been taken. Helga wasn't doing so well without them. Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe were worried because she refused to leave the house. One day Arnold stopped by. Using the key underneath a plant on the stoop, he unlocked the door and walked in. He found Helga curled up on the couch with Rocky's head on her lap. She was flipping through a photo album. " Hey…" he said shooing away Rocky and sitting down. 

She glanced at him, her blue eyes looked so tired and they were red. She had been crying.

" Have you gotten any sleep?" Arnold asked.

Helga said nothing and continued flipping through the book. He stared at the picture she was staring at. It was an old portrait style picture of her and Chad during their engagement party. He had his arms around her and she smiling wide. Helga turned the page to yet another photo of them. This time they were on the couch in their Los Angeles apartment. Chad had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand was resting on her "Baby Belly" so flatteringly called by her friends and family. There something Arnold noticed in this picture that he hadn't in the other. Helga's arms were bruised. " Did he beat you while you were pregnant?" he asked.

He looked up at her and could tell by the look on her face the answer was yes. After a long silence she said, " He told me that I used Trent and Jenna as an excuse to avoid him and to stay out all hours of the night. But that wasn't true. I hardly ever left the apartment without him alone. I was too scared to. And besides whenever I did leave I was always with him."

" Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" he asked.

" No I'll be fine. I just need some alone time. That's all"

Arnold nodded then got up and her left her alone. As he walked down the sidewalk he thought about her. " She sure has changed," he thought. 

This once pushy and bossy girl whose life mission was to make everyone around her miserable was now a woman stuck in a relationship most women can't get out of alive.

*****

Helga sighed. It was almost dinnertime and for the first time since the twins had been taken she was actually hungry. She went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. As she bit into it there was a knock on the backdoor. She opened it without thinking. Chad was standing there. She was about to slam the door close but stopped when she saw his eyes grow wide. They brimmed with tears. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his head into her stomach he began crying and saying I'm sorry over and over again. She stood there bewildered. He had never done this before…. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks, " What have I done to you?" he said, " I'm so sorry. I don't blame you for leaving."

That old familiar feeling began pulling at her heart. She got eye level with him, " You did hurt me…" she said gathering his hands into hers, " But not with just with your hands. With your broken promises too. I loved you and I trusted you."

" I know. I will get help. Hell I have been getting help. I ask you please give me one more chance…."

She stared hard into his eyes. They seemed sincere but then again all of his promises seemed sincere. " All right." she said after awhile.

She hugged him not noticing the evil glint in his eyes…


	11. change?

The arms of an angel 

Chapter 11:

See my days are cold without you though I'm hurtin' while I'm with you and though my heart can take no more I keep on running back to you.

~Ashanti, Foolish

*Author's note: I know I used this lyric before but this was the only one I could think of to fit this chapter. 

It had been a long night and Helga slept late. Against his better judgment Curly managed to pull a few strings and got the twins back for Helga without having to go to court. She inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered open. On her nightstand sat a bouquet of 12 white roses. " Awww the flower of love." she said pulling a flower out of the vase and inhaling the sweet scent.

" Oh your awake." it was Chad. He was carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

" Mmm breakfast in bed…. The last time you did this for me I was 8 months pregnant and as big as a house."

" You mean you're not now."

" Well thank you Mr. Sensitive," she said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

" I'm sorry." he said smiling and kissing her forehead, " here eat it will make you feel better."

" It smells great," she said picking up the fork, " I can already feel it going straight to my thighs."

He laughed, " When do the twins start school?"

" September."

" So they still have a little while to wait."

Helga nodded as she kept eating.

" Here let me have a bite," he said trying to grab the fork from her.

" No way. _You_ made this for _me_ and I have every intention of eating it all." she said pulling the tray closer to herself. 

He shrugged and walked out of the bedroom. She stared after him. Usually he would have yelled at her and maybe even have hit her but not this time. It seemed he had changed she could tell. There was less tension between them and for the first time in a long time she was happy with him. She signed. " this was the way it was supposed to be." she thought happily. Trent and Jenna dashed into the room and jumped on the bed along with Rocky.

" Good morning both of you," She said kissing them.

" we missed you mommy." Jenna said pulling herself closer.

" I missed you too."

" Is daddy going to hurt you again?" Trent asked.

" I don't think he will sweetie. I think things will be better this time."

" I hope so. I don't want to run away again." 

******

" It's a miracle. Helga is outside of the house." Arnold sang as he walked up to her in a grocery store.

" Arnold what are you doing here?"

" Shopping. And you?"  
" same."

" Mommy I want these." Jenna said holding up the box of cereal.

" You got them back?"

" Yeah."

" when did you go to court? And why didn't you call me?"

Before she could answer Chad ran up with Trent tucked under one arm and a big box of candy under the other. Arnold smile quickly faded as their eyes met.


	12. To good to be true

The arms of an angel

Chapter 12:

Need to be freed from the pain I'm going insane, my heart aches.

~All Saints, Never Ever

" What the hell is going on?" Arnold asked.

" Arnold we need to talk," Helga tugged at his arm. She led him to a different aisle.

" What's he's doing holding Trent? And for that matter what's he doing here?"

" We're kind of back together."

" Back together? Helga are you out of your mind! He's gonna hurt you again."

" No he won't. He's changed seriously this time. He's been going to his anger management classes. I know because I drive him there and I pick him up. He's been really sweet to the kids and me. He hasn't raised his voice or lifted a finger at me."

" That doesn't mean anything…"

" It means something to me! Please Arnold try to get along with him."

" But…"

Her blue eyes pleaded with him. He sighed, " All right."

She threw her arms around him, " Thanks Arnold! You're the best!"

She started walking back to her family but he grabbed her arm gently, " But I want you to promise me something."

" What?"

" If he hits you I don't care if it's 2:00 in the morning, I want you and the twins to come to the boarding house promise?"

" Promise. But Arnold that's never going to happen. Now come on."

They walked back to Trent, Jenna, and Chad. Arnold strolled up to him casually with a fake smile plastered across his lips. " Hey Arnold I know we got off on the wrong foot before when we met but I was thinking maybe we could start over. Ya know as friends." Chad said holding out his hand.

He accepted it and they stood there shaking hands, " If you hurt her in anyway there WILL be hell to pay," Arnold said barely above a whispered but putting clear emphasis on his words, " for old time sake the old gang and I are playing football against Wolfgang and his friends and we could really use another player Helga."

" Oh really wow I…we would love to come." she said smiling wide.

" Great we will meet up at the park at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. See you guys then." he walked away then glanced back, " as long as she's happy." he thought to himself as he watched Chad hoisted Jenna onto his shoulders. 

******

" Ya know Arnold he isn't all that bad…" Gerald said. They were bowling and it was an all guy thing. It had been almost 2 months since the football game. Helga and Chad had been spotted around the city together and surprisingly there was no evidence of further abuse. Her family protested for a while but finally settled down when they realized their daughter was apparently in good health. " I still don't trust him. He's just to sly for my tastes."

" You're only saying that because you still have a thing for Helga."

" No saying that because I'm concerned for her safety."

" All this time and he hasn't hit her once."

" You don't know that. What if he has?"

" Yeah and what if he hasn't. You're always pointing out the bad in everyone."

" No not everyone just him."

" You're impossible."

" Hey Arnold you're up." Chad said trotting up to them.

Arnold cast and sidelong glance at Gerald as if saying, " watch him."

" Does he still hate me?" Chad asked folding his arms across his chest.

" Naw he just doesn't trust you."

" What can I do to change that? I don't want anyone to dislike me."

" I'm not sure. He can be really stubborn. Just give him time. You have to grow on him."

On his way home Arnold stopped him, " Listen Chad I don't know what kind of stunt your trying to pull and you may have everyone else in this town charmed over but I'm not that stupid. I know what kind of person you are. BE VERY CAREFUL. I'm watching you," he said then turning and walking away. Chad stared after him for a few minutes. As Arnold's words traveled through his mind he could feel his temper rising. He opened the front door and found Helga on the couch reading. " Hey where are the twins?"

" Upstairs playing with Rocky."

" Oh." he said.

" Your class is about to begin. Are you ready to go?"

" Would it be all right if I didn't go tonight? I have a headache right now and I just don't feel like it."

" Yeah sure honey. Why don't you relax here on the couch and I'll get you something for that headache of yours."

He stretched out on the couch and she walked into the kitchen and got some aspirin. She walked back with a glass of water and the container in her hands. " Here ya go."

" Thanks."

" My poor baby." she said running her fingers through his hair but he gripped her wrist tightly. She yelped in surprise, " what's wrong?"

" That bastard friend of yours." he growled.

" Who Arnold?" she whimpered.

" Yes." he said, his grip tighten.

" What did he do?"  
" He's _watching me._" he spat. 

She could feel his fury. It seemed to radiate from his body like an intense force. Fear slowly gripped her. She knew what was about to happen. He was going vent his anger…on her. By instinct she knew she had to get away but he had not yet released her wrist. Silently she prayed for him to let her go or to loosen his grip enough for her to slip her slender wrist out. But that was not to be. He stood yanking her up with him. She cried out as he threw her violently against a nearby wall. She slowly opened her eyes and his immense shadow loomed over her.

*********

" I knew it was too good to be true." Helga thought to herself. She was in the bathroom cleaning her face. Chad was leaning against the doorframe with a small smirk on his lips. He hadn't apologized and it was apparent that he wasn't going to. He wanted to make sure she didn't run away. " You're not getting away from me this time," he had told her. Besides she was too frightened to run. She turned to him and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She knew better than to look him in the eye when he was angry. That was one of the rules he had given her after he had beat her. He wrapped one of his arms around her, " I'm hungry," he said holding her close, " Let's me, you, and the twins go out for dinner." 

" Yes…"

" YES WHAT?"

" Yes sir that's fine." 

He smiled evilly. He was in complete control and he loved it. As they left, Helga head hung low the whole time. She silently prayed that her life would end right then.


	13. Scarlett Red

The arms of an Angel 

Chapter 13:

Better pack your bags and run or stay until the job is done or maybe you can sit and hope that providence will fray the rope…and sink like a stone or go it alone and isn't enough for you.

~ Enough, from the movie Enough

It took a long while for Arnold to finally accept that he and Helga were not together anymore. And it took him even longer to accept that Helga had taken back her husband. " Maybe everyone is right. Maybe he isn't that bad." he thought to himself as he watched Chad and his family from a park bench. Jenna was on a swing and screaming for her father to push her higher. Helga was on blanket just behind them with her arms wrapped around Trent. A smile was plastered across her face although she didn't really feel much like smiling. They had had another argument the night before and his attack and been very vicious. She was actually in a great deal of pain but f course she wasn't about to show it. And she made sure her clothing covered every mark he had put on her. She didn't feel like getting the third degree from anyone. Arnold sighed and walked up to them. 

" Hey everybody. Um Chad tomorrow is Gerald and Phoebe's Anniversary and we're gonna have a barbeque here. I just wanted to let you guys know. It's tomorrow at 12:30."

" Thanks."

" Listen about what I said earlier the whole I'm watching you thing…can you blame me for being a little suspicious? Well anyway I just wanted to say I was sorry."

" Apology accepted." he said giving off his award winning smile.

Arnold nodded then glanced at Helga. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and despite the warm smile she gave him he could see she was hurting. As he turned and walked away he tried pushing out all of his suspicions. " Nothing is wrong. She's just tired." he scolded himself but that little inkling lingered in his mind.

*****

They had arrived at home Chad had each of his children tucked underneath his arms. His wife walked behind him with her head hung low. This wasn't a rule but he seemingly loomed over her just waiting to hit her if she held her head up high. After the kids had disappeared up stairs to wash for lunch Helga mad her way to the kitchen to fix lunch when Chad caught her arm. She gasped and cringed thinking she had done something wrong. " I just wanted to make sure you were feeling all right dear. You seem very quiet."

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." 

" Try getting some more sleep."

She nodded and turned her back to him. As she headed for the kitchen she mumbled, " I wouldn't be tired if you didn't spend half the night yelling at me."

Unfortunately she said louder than she meant to. " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" Chad roared the color in his face turning scarlet red.

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Kicking her in the ribs and back he began yelling, " You're nothing without me! Do you hear me bitch! You're nothing but a piece of trash and your lucky I still love you! NO one will ever want you!"

She cried and begged for him to stop. He laughed scornfully at the obvious pain she was in. Grabbing a hunk of her hair he pulled her up until she was eye level with him. Her face retracted with pain. Then she felt it; a wad of spit landed on her face. He threw her to the floor. She held her stomach as tears spilled out of her eyes. " Arnold please help me." she whispered. 

Hearing this made his anger each a boiling point. He kicked her face and yelled, " Don't you ever mention THAT name in MY house again! You think that football headed freak wants you? No one wants you!" he yelled, " DO YOU HEAR THAT BITCH! No one wants you! You better be glad I still do! Because no else will!" finally he stopped. 

She was curled up tight. Her face was nothing but a bloody mess but surprisingly nothing was broken. She coughed and tried standing. She leaned against the couch breathing heavily. As soon as she was stable she began walking toward the stairs. " where are you going?" he said from the couch.

" To the bathroom. To clean up so I can fix the twins' lunch."

He got up and walked over to her, " Why do you make me hurt you like this?"

Her head hung low, " You know I love you Helga right?"

" Yes sir."

" and you know you have to punish people you love right?"

" Yes sir."

" See if you stopped being so disobedient I wouldn't have to do this," he said running his hand through her matted hair, " Now listen I don't want you going near him anymore are we clear?"

" Yes sir."

" good. It's better this way. I'm afraid he's trying to steal you from me and I can't… I refuse to live without you. Now go get cleaned up." he released her and she went up with steps. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She slid down until she was on the floor and she cried.

*******

Author's note: don't own the movie Enough.


	14. of Demons and Angels

The arms of an Angel 

Chapter 14:

Tears on my pillow…In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions taking me over.

~Destiny's Child, Emotions

The sun pierced through the clouds and poured into Helga's bathroom. There was no way she could show up at Phoebe and Gerald's party with her face looking the way it did. A dark purple bruise had formed on her face as well as on her cheek and forehead and no amount of makeup was going to cover it. Chad walked in, " You're not dressed darling." 

" I'm not going,"

" Why?"

" Look at me. They'll know."

" And if they ask you keep your mouth shut. You're my wife and I'll be damned if someone is going to tell me how to treat you. You belong to me and I'll treat you however I damn well please. Now Get dressed. We have to leave in 20 minutes."  
He turned and left the room. After a quick shower Helga stood in the mirror with the towel wrapped around her. Her stomach was dotted all over with dark marks but it seemed her back contained the most damage. She would've stood there starring at herself all day if Chad was screaming, " Helga get your slow ass down here now!" 

She stumbled down the steps in a large sweatshirt and long jeans. She had a baseball hat on and it concealed her face from normal view. " It's about time. I thought you had died up there."

They left and arrived at the park. Helga went off to sit by herself while her family dispersed among the throng of people. Phoebe managed to crawl out and walked toward her. " Hey friend. You haven't called me in a while."

" I know. I've been busy with the twins and all."

" Yeah. Oh guess what The cheese festival is coming to town. You should come. We're gonna get a big group of all our friends together and go."

" I'll see if I'm free."

What she really meant was she'll see if Chad would allow her to. Phoebe smiled oblivious to the truth. She rubbed her stomach anxiously and continued, " I have some more great news as well. I'm pregnant."

" Really wow Phebs good for you. How far are you?"

" about 6 months. I've been wearing some of Gerald's shirts to kind of hide the bulge I have. But it's not working. At least not anymore I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. You're the only person I've told upfront. Everyone else had to guess."

" I feel special."

" You should."

" Boy or girl?"

" A little boy."

" Awww what names have you picked out?"

" Gerald wanted Gerald Jr. but I don't want my son to be a junior. I was thinking Devon."

" Devon is a cute name."

" I like it too." 

" I'm gonna plan you a baby shower."

" Thanks Helga." Phoebe pulled her into a hug and pressed her bruises tightly, " Ow! Phebs you have to let me go! please let go!" she screamed.

Startled Phoebe released her and stared at her suspiciously. " Are you all right?"

Helga's eyes had brimmed with tears, " Yeah I'm fine."

Phoebe could sense an awkward tension between them. " Um I gonna find Gerald." She said getting up and leaving.

" He's done it again….Arnold was right about that sick bastard." she thought as she slipped her arm through her husband's.

" Hey Phebs."

" Gerald we need to talk."

" Are you all right? Is the baby okay?"

" Yes the baby is fine. It's about Helga."

" What about her?"  
" Chad has done it again."

" Done what?"

" He's hit her again. I think she worse off then before. I hugged her and she was practically screaming for me to let her go and when I did she was crying. And when I sat down with her I noticed she had bruises on her face."

" What are you going to do?"

" I'm not going to get involved because I can't exactly prove that's what's going on but I want to keep an eye on Helga."

Gerald agree slowly. Chad came up to them smiling wide. Phoebe could see straight through him however. Now that she knew her friend was suffering again she could easily see what a monster he was. Chad could sense Phoebe's piercing stare. It angered him. 

" I can't believe that bitch!" He thought his gaze shifting from Phoebe and Gerald to Helga. Their eyes met and Chad's expression quickly changed from pleasant to an angry hate filled one. He walked over to her and sat down. She straighten up and bent her head. He snaked a arm around her waist and squeezed her skin gently. " What did you tell her?" he whispered dangerously in her ear.

" I didn't tell her anything."

" Don't lie to me. I detest liars."

" I'm not lying. I swear I didn't tell her anything." She could feel his nails digging into her skin.

" You're lying," he whispered, venom dripping from each word, " You know you will be punished for this don't you?"

" But Chad I didn't…."

He squeezed her skin tightly before she could finish, " You _will _be punished for this do you understand me?"

She nodded slowly as tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't cry. He hated it so when she cried. He stood, " Stay here," He ordered, " I don't want you to move from this spot am I clear?"

" Yes sir."

" Good." he walk off leaving her to cry alone.

A few minutes later she noticed a shadow walk by. She cringed thinking it was Chad. The shadow was gentle. His hand rested gently but firmly on her shoulder. She knew immediately it was Arnold, Her Angel. The one she wanted to hold desperately. She loved him dearly but knew if she left Chad again she would not live to tell Arnold what was in her heart. She kept her hat low to cover her face then she heard Arnold speak, " Are you all right?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" No reason. It just that you've been sitting over here by yourself."

" Oh I had a cold for a couple of days. I didn't want to get anyone else sick." she pretended to cough, hoping it would make her ridiculous lie seem somewhat truthful.

He smiled his warm gentle smile that she loved and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "He had to have seen a bruise…" she thought watching him as he got up and disappeared into the mesh of people. She sighed dreamily as she turned her head and saw Chad standing in a small group facing her. He had saw the whole scene and his anger was reaching it's boiling point. " Oh god no! he saw us together! Arnold you have sealed my fate. There's no way he's gonna let me go anywhere now." she thought to herself as she stood.

That was strike three. He marched over to her and grabbed her wrist. He slowly twisted it until she wanted to scream in pain and whispered, " You go get in the car and I'll get the twins."

She obeyed him, she had no choice. 

~Can we go back to the days our love was strong?

She quietly left the party hoping no one would notice how scared she was. As they drove home Helga glanced at her husband. He had a tight grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white and his face was blood red. She put her eyes to the floor when for a split second their eyes met. After a short silence he said, 

" I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you're already all over some guy who just so happened to be the guy I told you to stay away from."

~Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?

" But Chad I…."

" SHUTUP! Can't you hear me talking?!? I told you to stay away from him and you deliberately disobeyed me."

" I…"

" DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" his hand reached out and made quick contact with her cheek.

She leaned against the window as he continued, " You brought this on yourself Helga," he spat.

~Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way use to be? 

A hot tear slipped down her cheek. There was nothing she could now except pray…pray that whatever happened she would wake up to see her children and maybe her Angel again.

~Oh God give me the reason I'm down on bended knee….

******

Author's note: this is a Boys II Men song Bended knee. Don't own that song just thought the lyrics fit this situation…..


	15. beginning

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 15

I've been in these chains for so long. I've been freed….Hold my head up high. I'll stand tall. And I swear this time I won't fall. I will do this no matter what it takes.

~ Boys II Men, I will Get there

He came home from work in bad mood. Helga had told him earlier that morning that she had something to ask him. He was happy then and she wasn't afraid to ask him. But he had to leave or he would be late. Now he was back and in a bad mood. " Chad…"

" what?" he snapped looking up from his work.

" The cheese festival is coming to town…"

" And."

" I would like to take the twins."

" who is going with you?"

This question amazed her. She figured he would flatly refused. With a small surge of hope she answered his question, " Phoebe is getting a group of our friends together."

Chad shifted in his chair and said nothing. She held her breath waiting for him to speak.

" Be back before 10:00."

" I can go?"

" Yes."

She stared at him, shocked. "You seem surprised."

" Yeah I just thought you would say no."

" well I want my wife and children to have fun from time to time."

" Aren't you coming with us?"

" No I have some things to do here."

She turned to leave but his voice, now cold as ice stopped her, " However don't think just because I am not with you that you are not being watched."

She inhaled deeply then left to call Phoebe. " Hey Phebs it's me Helga. Yeah I can go. All right see ya then."

Later that night at the cheese festival Helga stood in awe, " Gosh Phebs it's been so long since I've been to a cheese festival."

" Come on let's go play a game." Phoebe said pulling tugging at her arm.

" Trent, Jen. Come on."

As they neared a game booth Trent pulled gently at Phoebe's shirt, " What is it Trent?"

" Will you help my Mom?"

" what?"  
" My Dad, he hurts her. Will you help her?"

"I will try."

Trent smiled then joined his sister. Helga walked over to Phoebe, " what were you and Trent talking about?"

"You. Helga tell me: Everything isn't all happy, happy with you and Chad is it?"

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" Yes you do. Trent wants me to help you. He says…."

She was interrupted by Arnold's presence, " Sorry Phoebe but can I steal Helga from you?"

Phoebe glared at Helga over the rim of her glasses as Helga hooked her arm underneath Arnold's, " we'll talk later Phebs. I promise. Watch the twins ok. Thanks."

They walked off. " So how are things between you and Chad?"

She hesitated and Arnold this, " Everything is….Good."

" You're lying."

Helga looked at him. His face was grave, he was dead serious.

" What are talking about?"

" I know Helga. I've always known. But you don't want to leave because you love him right?"

She did love him but not as she use to…

" Yes it's true Arnold I do love him. But I'm not in love with him. At least not anymore. You see I'm in love with you…" realizing what she had said, Helga's hands quickly covered her mouth hoping he hadn't heard what she said.

Arnold smiled, " I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that." he whispered gathering her hands in his, " I love you too."

" I want to leave but he'll kill me if I do."

" You don't have to go back. Come home with me."

" I couldn't Chad would come looking for me."

" I would protect you."

" Arnold…I can't. It's too risky."

" Helga."

" No! I can't." with that she pulled her hands free, " Trent Jenna come on we're going home."

Arnold walked up to Phoebe and sighed.

" What happened?"

" I tried to help her."

Helga opened the front door and flicked on the light. She glanced at the clock. It read 9:45. Good I'm not late," she thought, " Chad we're home."

" I'm kitchen."

" Trent, Jenna why don't you go on upstairs to bed."

" Goodnight." they said in unison.

" Goodnight." she placed a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

They disappeared upstairs and Helga went into kitchen.

" Hey Helga. Did you have fun?"

" Yeah."

" That's good." he said getting up and getting something out of the refrigerator. He then opened a drawer and began rummaging around, looking for a fork. Arnold's words were still ringing loud in Helga's ears. Suddenly she piped up, " Chad…things aren't working out between us….I want out."

Chad stopped moving. She thought he hadn't heard her so she stood and touched the small of his back, " Did you hear me? Things aren't working out…."

Things went in slow motion after that. She really didn't feel anything but a rush of air then a sharp pain. She touched skin underneath her eye and looked at her fingers. There was blood on them. She looked up at Chad. His face was scarlet red and his eyes had the meanest look she had ever seen in them. It seemed like the devil himself was glaring straight at her. He had a tight grip on the fork in his hand. The tines had four red spots on them. He had scratched her face with the fork. She realized how easily he could have blinded her. " You gonna run again?" he shouted.

She backed up and he marched toward her. He pressed the fork into her neck, " I'm never gonna let you go! I will kill you if you ever try to leave me! Am I clear?"

" Yes sir." she was to afraid to say otherwise, she could feel the fork pushing into her skin.

" Good," he released her, " Come on we're going to bed."

*********

She lay awake staring at the staring at the ceiling. She had to get out. She had to get her children and get out. She glanced at Chad. He was sleeping peacefully. " Now is the perfect time to get out," she thought slipping out bed quietly. She tiptoed to the twins bedroom, " Trent, Jenna wake up. We need to get out of here."

" Trent's eyes fluttered open, " Mom?"

" Shh. We've got to go," she picked up Jenna, " come on sweetie. Trent sweetheart let's go." she took his hand.

" What about our clothes?"

" we can't worry about that right now."

She took them downstairs and the opened the front door. She gasped loudly as she was met with Chad's sharp stare. " where you going Helga?" he spat.

He grabbed her hair, " Put her down right now."

" Trent take your sister and …"

He yanked her head back as she put down the startled girl, " I SAID NOW!"

" Get out of here Trent! Hurry go to Phoebe's!"

Trent took his sister hand and led her sister outside. " Trent where are we going to go?"

" Phoebe's…Mom said."

" But you don't know the way."

" Yes I do. Come on it's just a few blocks down."

They began walking until they reached Phoebe's house. Trent knocked on the door. Gerald answered, " Jenna Trent what are you guys doing here? And where is you mother?"

" They're fighting."

" Come on in."

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen followed by Arnold. " What are they doing here?" Phoebe asked pulling them into her arms.

" Let's go Arnold. Chad and Helga are fighting again."

They opened the door only to find Helga standing there. She was panting heavily. " Helga! Are you all right?" Arnold ask.  
She said nothing but fell into his arms. " Gerald call 911! She's been shot."

********

Arnold was marching back forth in the waiting room. He couldn't stand waiting. It had been over an hour since Helga arrived the hospital and the doctors hadn't told them much of anything. " Sit down Alfred. Your making us all nervous." Bob said.

" It's Arnold Mr. Pataki and I can't help it. They haven't told us a damn thing and It's really starting to piss me off."

" He's right Arnold. You're making us all uptight." Gerald said.

Suddenly a doctor walked up with his hands in his coat pockets, " Okay we've managed to remove the bullets however we don't know how much damage it's done to her spine." (author's note: I'm not a medical expert. But I'm trying here.)

" So what are you saying?" Miriam asked.

" She might not walk again. The next few hours will be very critical. We're gonna keep eye on her and give you guys as many updates as possible."

The doctor left. Arnold sank down in a nearby chair and put his hands in his hair. " She may never walk again….Chad better be glad the police arrested him before I could my hands on him."

" Cool it He-Man. Helga doesn't need you in jail too. Be glad she isn't dead." Gerald said patting her back.

" Your right I guess."

***********

Within the next few days Helga was wide awake and the doctors were happy to report that she would be able walk. Arnold walked in one bright sunny day while she was sitting up and seemingly working on something. " Hey whatcha doing?"

She glanced up at him, " Divorce papers." 

He kissed her forehead gently, " I'm proud of you."

" why is it that whenever you say your proud of me I end up in the hospital?" she said smiling.

" You're just lucky I guess."

They laughed together as Helga signed her name on the very last page. But instead of signing Helga G. Brooks she signed, Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold looked at the clock, " I gotta go. There's something I need to pick up but I'll be back later."

" Okay."

He kissed her forehead again and left. Gerald met him at the front of a jewelry store. " Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

" I let go once. I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."

The jeweler handed him a small box and Arnold peeked inside It was a ring. A dolphin that looked like it was jumping over the diamond." Are absolutely sure you want to do this Arnold? I mean this is an engagement ring."

" I know. And yes. I love her. And I'm pretty sure I can treat her a hell of a lot better than Chad."

" Good luck."

" Thanks."

They parted and Arnold headed for the hospital. Helga was playing to the twins when he arrived. Phoebe, also knowing Arnold's plan took them down to the cafeteria. Arnold sat down on the bed and looked at the tile floor. He was nervous and Helga could tell. 

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing….Can we talk?"

" We're talking right now." 

" No I mean seriously."

" All right shoot."

He inhaled then began, " Things between us have changed and blossomed right?"

" Right. I would say so."

" Um we've become great friends over these past couple of months right…"

" Great isn't the word for it."

" Then that night at the cheese festival…when you told me you loved me…."

" Listen Arnold I don't want you to think…"

" Helga no listen…I love you too. Wait I told you that already didn't I? Well anyway I want you to know that you mean everything to me and it would be wonderful if you would marry me…."

Her eyes grew wide… " Are you serious?"

" Yes I am…."

" I don't know I mean the divorce and then the twins…."

" We could be a family. The twins, you, and me…"

She watched him as he handed her the box. Tears brimmed her eyes as she threw her arms around him. " Yes…Yes I will marry you!"

Arnold, to stunned to move, just sat there. When he felt her warm tears on his back he wrapped her arms around her and together they cried. 


	16. Freedom

The Arms of an Angel

Chapter 16

In the arms of the angel you will sail from here…. you were pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelry. In the arms of an angel may you find some comfort here.

~Sarah McLaughlin, the arms of the angel

" Helga stop moving. How do you expect me if to zip your dress when you keep wiggling like that?" Phoebe said.

" I can't help it Phebs. I'm excited. My divorce has been final for 3 weeks and I'm getting married in 10 minutes in the most beautiful wedding dress in the world. To the most wonderful man in the world."

" Well if you make me break this zipper you won't be getting married in the most beautiful wedding dress in the world."

" Joke if you want. Nothing is going to ruin my day! Nothing!"

" Hey Helga," it was Gerald, " You have a letter. It's from California."

" Okay _that _can ruin my day," She accepted the letter, " If it's him begging me to take him back he can forget it…it's from Derek."

" Derek?"

" Yeah Chad's brother." Helga sat down on a nearby chair and began reading:

__

"Dear Helga,

How are you? It's been a while since we've seen each other. So I guess you've finally dropped that idiotic brother of mine. I know there is no excuse for his behavior but I hope this letter may help to explain it. As you know my parents are divorced but they are not divorced for the reason my father gave you. They are divorced because my father use to beat my mother. She ran with us until finally he gave her a divorce. He wanted to keep both of us but mother wouldn't hear of it. She went to court and fought to keep us but in the end the judge decided it would be best if we went and lived with our father despite his past ( my father had influence and the judge happen to be one of his closest friends). Chad loved our dad. He constantly wanted his approval so he thought the only way he would get it would be if he treated his girlfriends cruelly in front of him. So yeah those violent tendencies rubbed off on my brother but I never really saw the point in treating someone especially the woman you claimed to love like that. I hope this has provided you with some kind of answer. By the way. I heard from Shauna that you are getting married again. So to kind of make up for the mistake I made in not telling you about my brother to begin with I have paid for your entire wedding. That includes everything as well as the honeymoon in Hawaii. Oh and one more thing…I'm sorry. Elena and I wish you the best of luck. 

Love your brother-in-law,

Derek  
Ps.: be sure to bring the twins back by.  


Wow…I can't believe it." Helga said, as she wiped away a tear.

" So that's why he's like that…"

" Guys' the wedding is about to start come on." Gerald said sticking his head into the room.

Helga folded the letter and placed it in Phoebe's hands, " Don't throw it away. I want to write him back."

Phoebe nodded.

" Okay….I guess I better go get married."

*******

Helga was on the couch at the boarding house with a box of pictures. There was a fire going in the fire place and she was burning old photos of her and Chad. Trent walked in and tapped his mother's shoulder, " Mom I can't sleep. Can I stay up with you?"

" sure son come on."

He settled down and she wrapped her arms around him. After a long silence Trent said, " Mom do you hate Daddy?"

" No Trent of course not. I don't hate anyone…why? do you hate your father?"

" No I just don't like him."

" why?"

" Because he hurt you even after he promised he wouldn't."

" well daddy has a lot of problems of his own he has to deal with. And even sometimes though he doesn't shows it, he loves you very much."

" Do you think he loves you?"

" Umm….Yeah sweetheart but not as his wife but as his friend."

She reached into the box and pulled out her wedding photo. " Here Trent I want you to keep this."

He looked at photo and smiled, " Thank you mom."

They then settled back and then fell asleep like they were.

*********

( 6 months later)

" Helga what are you doing? Put that box down." Arnold said taking the box from her. They were moving into their first house.

" Seriously Arnold you treat me like I'm disable not pregnant."

" I just don't want to hurt yourself or the baby. Now here sit down and I'll bring you some lemonade."

She sat down on the porch swing and rested her hands on her expanding stomach. Within a few minutes she noticed a shadow on the porch steps. She look up and her eyes met with his. Chad was standing there with his arms in his pockets. He was smiling slightly, " Hey."

" Hi…what are you doing here?"

" I came to tell my kids goodbye. I'm going back to LA."

" Oh… they're inside. When did you get out?"

" about 3 days ago. Are you going to get them?"

" Yeah I'll be right back."

She disappeared in the house then returned a few minutes later with the twins, " Say goodbye to daddy okay guys."

" Hey there sport," Chad said poking Trent gently in the sides, " give me a hug." 

He lifted the boy into his arms and squeezed gently. " I love you okay little man." he sat him down then picked up Jenna, " Hey princess. I love you too." he hugged her as well then turned to Helga. " Listen Helga…I want you to know I'm sorry for the way things turned out for us."

" Yeah me too."

" I just want you to know that I love you and that if we can't be together can we at least be friends?" He held out his hand.

Helga hesitated for a second then accepted his hand, " Friends."

" Great. So I guess that's all…Hey Trenster take care of your mom for me okay."

Trent nodded slowly. Chad smiled slightly then turned and walked away. 

The twins disappeared inside leaving Helga alone. She stared after them for awhile then turned to the sidewalk. She could still see Chad's figure growing smaller and smaller. She opened her arms and inhaled deeply. " Hey wonder woman aren't you going to help us unpack?" Arnold asked stepping back outside.

" This is the way it's supposed to be." she whispered.

" what?"

" Finally…"

" Huh?"  
" I survived and it feels so good."

" What does?"

" Freedom. Finally I'm free." she said pulling her husband into a hug. Arnold knew exactly what she was talking about and he was happy…he was happy because at last Helga was happy. She broke the embrace and tucked her arm underneath his, " come on superman. Let's go unpack."

" After you wonder woman." with that they went inside to begin their lives together.

THE END!!

I guess I found my way. It's simple and it's right. Feely lucky just to be here tonight and happy just to be me and be alive.

~Jennifer Lopez, Alive ( from the movie enough)

*************

Author's note: I really enjoyed working on this story. I can't wait to start my new one. I think you guys are gonna love that one too. Thanks to all who reviewed. Smooches

Ari-Chan


End file.
